


Sensual Pleasures

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows how to coax Fraser out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 1st Pornbattle in January 2006

Ray craves close contact. Ben shies from it.

He still can't believe he's finally gotten Ben into the cubicle, to share a shower. Ben' a morning person and normally he's been in and out of the shower before Ray even realizes it's time to get up and go to work.

Still, Ray knows that it was worth the hard work to get Ben to agree to do this.

"Frase," Ray had said. "We're preserving water."

Fraser had looked at him like a mouse looks at a twitching, furry tail behind the couch.

Hell, it had taken time to get Ben into his bed, why couldn't the damned Canuck see that it wouldn't be any less fun in the shower? Wasn't like Ben was fighting him off in bed. On the contrary, if Ray was normally the more clingy of the two, he had some pretty fierce competition once they got naked and into bed.

Well, back to the shower.

Ray adjusts the shower head so neither of them are getting the spray directly into their eyes. He watches Ben who's looking wet and absolutely edible. Makes Ray crave a bite -- an urge he gives into as he draws Ben closer to nibble at his lower lip.

Water and Ben. Yeah, great combination.

"Ray..." Ben whispers against his lips.

Ray just grins and grabs the soap. He's wanted to do this for ages. He's wanted to soap up his hands and wash all those acres of white skin. It's not as smooth as people would think. There are scars here and there. Ray knows the history of most of them.

As he slides his hands over Ben's body, he can almost hear the man humming under his breath. Not a tune, just a contented, constant sound of approval.

Sensual. A sensualists, that's what Ben is. Ray thinks he might know why Ben never touches anyone but him all that much. At least other people.

Ben has an acute sense of touch and he's fantastic with his hands. Hell, Ray admits that. There have been times where Ben has made him come by just touching him everywhere but his cock. Ray likes that. It's insane torture, but it feels so damned good.

Touch and taste, smell. Kinda like that cop-guy on that TV show Ray watched years back. With Ben it's all about the senses and once Ray had him convinced that it would be okay to let loose in Ray's company, Ben had gone to town. And Ray'd loved it.

Under Ray's hands Ben's body is vibrating. The skin is warm and the nipples are peaked as Ray slides his hands over Ben's chest. Ray grins and rinses his hands of soap under the spray.

Ben watches him with eyes that are slits only. Ray knows that the pupils are crowding the circles of blue now. There's probably very little of that sky blue color left.

Washing Ben's hair. Now that's something Ray's been wanting to do too. It's longer now than back when they first met. Ray's not sure, but Ben's only mentioned getting it cut once and later that night Ray had buried his fingers in the dark hair for the first time, holding on as they kissed, hoping that Ben would change his mind.

Ray smiles as Ben nearly purrs. The eyes are now completely closed. Yup, Ben's definitely a sensualist.

The red lips are slightly parted and Ray swallows hard as he watches the pink tip of the tongue sliding out to run along the full lower lip.

It's hard to watch. And Ray knows it's a bad pun. But it is, and he is. This isn't just a way of showing Ben how good this can be, sharing the shower on a Sunday morning where there's no work in sight.

It's also an exercise in self-control for Ray. One that he knows he's losing, fast.

Ben's eyes open and Ray's pulled close as Ben steps back into the spray, pulling him along.

There's a hint of soap and shampoo in the kiss but Ray doesn't care. Ben's hands and body are slick against his own as Ben kisses him oh so slowly and with such obscene pleasure that Ray knows he won't last long.

It doesn't matter. It's Sunday morning, they're in the shower and the slow slippery slide against each other will bring them both to completion. Eventually. Later, they'll get messy again and Ray will have another excuse for a shared shower.

Somehow he doesn't think it'll be hard talking Ben into doing it again. And again...

 **The End**


End file.
